Mi pérdida
by BlancheDLF
Summary: Edward nota que algo va mal... Bella se muestra demasiado ausente. ¿Qué le puede haber sucedido? El vampiro no se imaginaba la respuesta.


**Bueno, es la primera vez que publico en esta página. Me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra sincera opinión en la bandeja de reviews. Serán aceptados todos los comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de S. Meyer_**.**

Nada más verla sentí que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo. No era necesario ser un vampiro para darse cuenta de que ese día estaba con una actitud rara para ella. La ví salir de su casa, despidiéndose de Charlie, y caminar hasta mi coche con una mirada un tanto ausente. El viento me trajo el familiar y dulce aroma de su sangre, que aún me provocaba una sed insoportable, aunque el ansia asesina de los primeros tiempos había sido sustituida por una sensación de bienestar que nadie me había hecho sentir antes. Ni siquiera los miembros de mi propia familia eran capaces de hacerme sentir igual. Era mi Bella, con su cabello castaño, su fragancia única y sus ojos del color del chocolate que tanto me gustaban. A mis ojos, no había mujer, humana o no, que pudiera competir con ella.

Sin embargo, apenas la vi saliendo de su casa sentí como si una sombra de inquietud me turbara. Bella andaba hacia mí despacio, sin apresurarse. Varios mechones de su cabello ondeaban frente a su cara, como si quisieran ocultarla a los ojos del mundo. Sus manos se aferraban a los libros de texto con fuerza inusitada, como si fueran la única tabla de salvamento en medio de un mar proceloso; tanto, que se le marcaban las venas en su pálida piel.

—Buenos días, Bella —la saludé mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa, intentando enterrar mi naciente desasosiego al mismo tiempo.

La ví sobresaltarse, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de mi presencia. Fruncí el ceño imperceptiblemente. Eso no era habitual. Siempre que venía a buscarla para ir a clase, notaba su mirada pendiente de mí nada más se despedía de Charlie, clavando sus ojos en los míos como si le fuera necesario para vivir.

—¡Ah! Eh, sí… b-buenos días, Edward —respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa y breve. Su mirada estaba extrañamente esquiva esta mañana, parecía ser incapaz de mantener contacto visual conmigo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, yo totalmente sorprendido por su actitud, y ella retorciendo nerviosamente un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos, y mirando alternativamente al suelo, luego a un lado, y finalmente de vuelta al suelo; a cualquier sitio, menos a mis ojos. Le puse una mano en el mentón, alzándole la cabeza para encontrarme con esas pupilas esquivas; ella se estremeció ante mi contacto, aunque no lo rehuyó.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunté con voz preocupada tras la incómoda pausa.

—¿Eh? N-no, no me pasa nada —dijo, forzando de nuevo una sonrisa.

Volví a fruncir el ceño, mientras la escudriñaba detenidamente con la mirada. Noté que su cara estaba más pálida de lo habitual, lo que hacía destacar unas leves ojeras en su rostro. En ese momento lamenté de verdad que Bella fuera la única persona a la que no podía leerle los pensamientos. ‹‹Tiene toda la pinta de haber pasado una noche horrible, pero me pregunto si no habrá algo más›› —pensé, sin encontrar el por qué de su extraña actitud. Maldije para mis adentros mi condición de vampiro. Normalmente iba a visitarla por las noches. Sentir los latidos de su corazón y su respiración acompasada me hacía extrañamente feliz. Pero esta noche no había podido acudir a mi cita habitual, debido a la necesidad de ir a cazar. Qué irónico, justo esas salidas para alimentarme que me apartaban de mi chica eran las que me permitían estar a su lado sin destrozarla.

No nos dirigimos palabra durante el trayecto al instituto. El silencio se abrió paso entre nosotros, produciéndome una sensación desagradable. No se trataba de la calma distendida que solía haber entre ambos, sino de una quietud tensa e incómoda. Bella se limitaba a retorcer nerviosamente la cinta del cinturón de seguridad con una mano, mientras que mantenía la vista en el cielo plomizo del exterior. Más de una vez observé que me miraba detenidamente, con unos ojos cuya expresión era entre angustiosa y triste, como si quisiera transmitirme algo. Pero en cuanto se daba cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando giraba rápidamente su cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al instituto, el cielo se había revestido de un color plomizo aún más intenso. En el ambiente se respiraba la tensión sofocante que precede a las tormentas. Sin esperar mi ayuda, Bella abrió la puerta del coche y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la clase. A los pocos pasos, sin embargo, se paró bruscamente, como si hubiese olvidado algo, y se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí de tal manera que me dio un escalofrío. Me lanzó una mirada que realmente no supe definir. Era como una mezcla de desesperación, de angustia, de ansiedad, de… era extraño, pero en ese momento se me figuró que me miraba tal y como un náufrago perdido en medio del océano miraría a una tabla de salvación. Como si representara una decisión difícil para ella, hizo un lento amago de acercarse otra vez a mí, pero al final se quedó en el sitio. Quedamos unos segundos como en trance, sin movernos de esa posición. Decidí romper el incómodo silencio; caminé decididamente hacia ella, que permaneció mirándome y sin moverse del sitio.

—Bella, llegaremos tarde a clase —le dije. Ella sólo asintió levemente, y prosiguió con su camino con los ojos puestos en el suelo. Durante toda la mañana continuó con su extraño comportamiento. Yo, que ya estaba nervioso desde el primer momento, me empecé a irritar cada vez más. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando, maldita sea? A lo largo del día le intenté sonsacar lo que la atormentaba, primero a base de preguntas en tono cariñoso, y luego pasando a un modo mucho más directo, incluso rudo. Pero su respuesta era siempre la misma: forzaba una sonrisa como para hacerme entender que estaba bien, y decía "no, no pasa nada, sólo fue una mala noche". Y a veces ni eso: sólo se quedaba en silencio, como si no me hubiera oído.

La ausencia de respuestas por su parte me irritaba aún más que sus mentiras tranquilizadoras. Ah, si ese silencio entre nosotros tuviese cuello, se lo hubiera retorcido sin dudarlo un solo instante.

Al llegar a la última clase, Biología con el señor Banner, no pude más. En cuanto nos sentamos en el sitio, exploté.

—¡Bella! ¿Me quieres decir de una vez lo que te pasa? ¡Llevas toda la maldita mañana dándome largas y ya estoy harto! —le dije en tono irritado.

—Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, estoy b…

—¡Deja de fingir que estás bien! Se ve a la legua que algo te está pasando —le espeté, alzando el tono de mi voz—. Pensé que por lo menos tendrías la suficiente confianza conmigo como para poder hablarlo, pero ya veo que no. En fin, guárdate para ti tus "secretitos" entonces —terminé, con tono cortante.

Lamenté haberle hablado de esa manera al instante, cuando ví que se quedaba cabizbaja y sin decir una palabra. Me dí cuenta de que el resto de los alumnos nos miraban de hito en hito, asombrándose muchos de ellos por mi estallido. Pude ver que en los pensamientos de muchos revoloteaban acerca de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Pude escuchar a Ángela Weber lamentando que hubiéramos discutido. Sin embargo, unas filas más atrás, Jessica Stanley pensaba desdeñosamente: ‹‹ mira eso, resulta que Don Demasiado-Perfecto-Para-Ti y Doña Nueva tienen problemas. Je, tengo ganas de ver la cara de Bella si rompen. De todas maneras, nunca han hecho buena pareja››. Me aguanté el impulso de echarle una mirada asesina y en su lugar me centré en la figura del señor Banner, que acababa de entrar en clase y pedía silencio para poder empezar.

Una clase de Biología de ese nivel no me podía decir nada nuevo, por lo que en esa hora solía poner cara de atención mientras pensaba en otra cosa. Pero hoy no podía evitar estar todo el rato pendiente de Bella. Tanto, que casi ni me enteraba de lo que se estaba explicando. Afortunadamente, el señor Banner era un hombre poco perspicaz; de lo contrario se hubiera preguntado por qué en ningún momento miré hacia él ni di mis acostumbradas muestras de seguir la clase con educado interés. Sólo podía mirarla a ella, clavar mis pupilas en su figura, como si de esa manera pudiera romper el muro que me impedía conocer la causa de su tristeza. En un momento dado me di cuenta de que estaba ensimismada mirando una página del libro, aunque no parecía ser la correcta. Eché un vistazo por encima de su hombro, procurando que no se enterara de mi acción.

Bella estaba mirando fijamente una fotografía. Pero no era una imagen cualquiera. Era foto de un feto de siete meses dentro del útero. Aún tenía la cabeza grande con respecto al cuerpo, y una piel translúcida que permitía distinguir sus venas y arterias, pero se podían apreciar en él los rasgos de un pequeño ser humano. Bella parecía fascinada por la imagen. Lentamente alargó la mano hacia el libro, y tocó la imagen con la yema del dedo. Acarició la cabeza del futuro bebé con lentitud y con cuidado, como si fuera una madre y estuviera tocando al verdadero, mientras que en su cara aparecía una expresión distinta a las anteriores. ¿Podría ser… añoranza, tal vez? Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Se sobresaltó de tal manera que hizo caer el libro de un manotazo, causando un gran estrépito que rompió el silencio que reinaba en la clase. Todas las cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección, esperando descubrir la causa del ruido.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Swan? —habló el señor Banner, molesto por la interrupción.

—N-no, lo siento… es que se me cayó el libro sin querer —tartamudeó Bella como disculpa, mientras se ponía levemente colorada.

Tras eso, la clase prosiguió sin más incidentes. Bella volvió a su mutismo, y yo a mi angustia.

Al acabar la clase la acerqué en coche hasta su casa. Mientras conducía eché un vistazo afuera por la ventanilla. El cielo había tomado un matiz grisáceo aún más oscuro que el de por la mañana. La disminución de claridad daba la impresión de ser una hora más tardía de la que era en realidad. A lo lejos se escucharon algunos truenos; pensé que era un milagro que no se hubiera puesto a llover todavía. Sin embargo, el frío de fuera no era nada comparado con la frialdad del interior de mi coche. Bella no dijo ni una sola palabra en el trayecto de vuelta; se limitaba a mirar hacia fuera, con la mirada perdida y la expresión entre preocupada y ausente.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa comprobé que Charlie aún no había vuelto del pueblo. En efecto, delante de la puerta sólo estaba estacionada esa vieja cafetera a la que Bella se empeñaba en llamar coche; ni rastro del auto del jefe de policía. Eso me alivió, porque sin la presencia de su padre sería más fácil hablar con ella. Pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de hacerlo; nada más llegar, se bajó apresuradamente del coche, murmuró un "hasta luego" y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Bella —la llamé. Se detuvo, pero no hizo ademán de ir a darse la vuelta—. Bella —volví a pronunciar su nombre—. Siento mucho lo que pasó en Biología.

Ella permaneció en silencio y sin moverse del sitio.

— De veras que lo siento —proseguí con mi disculpa —. No quería herirte. No sé por qué… el caso es que no debería haber perdido los estribos de la manera en que lo hice.

No respondió, pero me fijé en que apretaba los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban prácticamente blancos. Me acerqué hacia ella y le puse los brazos alrededor de la cintura, sintiendo su calidez.

—Me preocupas, cariño. Hoy estuviste muy rara y me pusiste nervioso —le dije en tono cariñoso—. Pero sé que te preocupa algo, y parece ser algo grave. Si aún así no quieres compartirlo conmigo… haz lo que quieras, que yo respetaré tu decisión. Pero yo sólo quiero ayudarte, aunque sea en lo más mínimo —terminé con tono casi suplicante.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre mis manos. Bella estaba llorando en silencio. Se agarró a mis brazos con fuerza, como si fueran un asidero del que no pudiese desprenderse. La imagen del náufrago volvió a mi cabeza. De repente se soltó de mi abrazo, y me miró directamente a los ojos. Y entonces habló, con la voz ligeramente quebrada por los sollozos:

—Edward, esto… no puede seguir así. No, no hay manera posible. Era un bonito sueño, pero es imposible. No podemos. Edward… no podemos seguir juntos.


End file.
